


Will You be My Girlfriend

by Magnus87



Category: SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnus87/pseuds/Magnus87
Summary: “In the beginning I tried to be simply your friend but now that is not enough, my love for you is so big that there is no place I can run to that will make me forget you, my heart beats faster when I’m near you, I can’t hide it anymore, I love you Regina, will you be my girlfriend?” Swanqueen Oneshot.





	Will You be My Girlfriend

**Will You Be My Girlfriend**

Three days, three freaking days since she last saw Regina and that was driving her crazy. The only thing that made her feel slightly better was that she knew that she would see the brunette goddess at the ball on City Hall that night, since they were celebrating the Town’s Day the Mayor had to go, there was no way she could escape it and that placed a smile on Emma’s face.

When she arrived Regina and their son were already there so she went to greet them before someone snatched the brunette away.

“Hey kid.” Then she looked at Regina “Good night, you look amazing.”

She noticed the slight blush appear on the brunette’s cheeks and she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face but before they could say anything more to each other Snow came and took Regina away, completely missing the disappointment on both women’s faces.

An hour and a half had passed and Emma was now leaning against a wall from where she could follow all the movements of a certain brunette beauty. Her eyes seemed to be glued on Regina’s figure. She could feel herself getting warmer as the feeling of jealousy kept growing inside her, she was feeling like she was about to explode.

She grabbed a flute of champagne from a passing waiter’s tray and downed it all in one single go.

“That’s it.” she murmured to herself as she saw another man pulling Regina in for a dance.

Since they had returned from Neverland everyone in town had decided to give Regina one more chance and it was so worth it, the woman smiled more and was nothing but perfect, so she slowly managed to conquer the whole town with her new attitude and caring actions despite the fact that she still used her sarcasm every once in a while.

Emma was happy that everyone now accepted the brunette beauty but with that also came a few brave men that were always trying to win Regina’s attention and most importantly they were trying to win her heart and as soon as that started happening Emma just couldn’t accept it.

She got furious every time someone approached Regina with the intent of courting her and in an act of jealousy that she couldn’t control was when they had shared their first kiss. A kiss that Emma couldn’t forget, a kiss that had made her realize that what she felt for Regina was much more than a simple attraction.

So as she watched the man surround Regina’s waist with his arms and beginning their dance she rushed to where they were slowly dancing. Once she got there she tapped the man on the shoulder gaining his attention and making them stop dancing.

Moving closer to the man she whispered in his ear “She is already taken buddy. Go and find someone else more suitable for you. She is too much sand for your little truck.”

The man’s cheeks started getting redder by the second as she spoke and once she finished he immediately moved away from them like he had been burned by Emma’s words.

Not wasting any time, Emma quickly pulled a stunned Regina closer to her body and began leading them in a slow dance.

Regaining her voice Regina finally managed to ask “What did you say to him?”

“Nothing much, just enough to get him to leave.” She answered with a small grin on her face.

“Emma…”

“Shh.” She shushed her “Let us enjoy this dance please.”

Regina simply nodded and they kept on swaying, their bodies close, their eyes always connected and a smile on their faces. When the music reached its end and another one was beginning to play they were interrupted by their son.

“Mom, can I have this dance?” the boy asked smiling to his brunette mother.

She looked at Emma that released her and offered her hand to Henry. Regina looked at her son and answered “It would be an honor my little prince.” And with that they started dancing.

The ball was nearing its end and Emma was dying to finally catch Regina again, they hadn’t talked or even been close to each other since their dance so when she saw Regina leaving the ball room she didn’t hesitate on following her.

“Regina.” She called out so she could get the brunette’s attention.

Regina stopped and looked back at hearing the blonde’s voice “Emma.”

“Regina I wanted to see you so much.” She said as she got closer to the other woman.

“I was going to retrieve mine and Henry’s coats.” She said while trying to get some distance from the blonde.

“No, wait. Just wait a minute.” Emma said grabbing Regina’s hands. “We need to talk.”

“We can talk tomorrow.” Regina said as she tried to remove her hands from Emma’s hold without success.

“No, no, it has to be now.” and she pulled Regina closer to her “I’ve spent all night trying to talk to you, I can’t wait any longer.” She said joining their foreheads.

“Emma, please stop.” Regina said breathing faster.

“I know that you want this too.”

“Emma.” She whispered, her heart racing.

“I know that you want this, I can feel it. Don’t ask me to wait any longer.” And with those words she brought their lips together. The kiss started as a gentle and soft caress of their lips against one another but it quickly transformed into a passionate, fiery kiss, their mouths demanding more, their tongues savoring each other’s taste.

They only stopped when air became a necessity and the risk of someone catching them grew bigger by the second.

“Emma, please stop, we can’t.” Regina said breathlessly.

“We can.” Emma said kissing her again, throwing caution to the wind.

“This is insane…” Regina started but Emma didn’t let her finish her sentence as she pulled her in to another searing kiss.

Sounding sure of herself Emma said once again “We can do this, come here.” And she pulled the brunette into the room they had prepared to store all the guests’ coats for the Ball’s special night. As soon as she closed the door she pushed Regina against it, claiming her lips once again in a heated kiss and letting her hands caress the brunette’s sides.

“Emma stop.” She managed to say while feeling out of breath.

Looking deeply into Regina’s brown eyes Emma said “I can’t, I can’t deceive myself anymore, I… I love you Regina, I love you.” And she kissed the woman she loved again but this time slower, less hungrily, making her feel all the love she had for her.

When their kiss ended Regina was trying desperately hard to bury her feelings for Emma so she said “This is insane.” And she tried to move away.

“Come here.” Emma said pulling her even closer “Yes, this is insane but it also is beautiful and wonderful. I wanted to kiss you again so badly, I missed you this three days that you’ve been hiding from me. I love your skin…” she said kissing Regina’s cheek “…I love your mouth…” another gentle kiss on her plump lips “…I love your eyes…” and she kissed her eyelids “…I love your scent…” she said breathing in her scent and kissing the brunette’s neck “I love all of you.” And she kissed Regina’s full lips again with the passion and love that she had inside her, making the brunette moan in delight, a sound that filled her mind and made her claim the inside of Regina’s mouth and suck on her tongue.

“Mom?”

As soon as they heard their son’s voice they broke apart, looking deeply at one another. Regina was the first to break their connection.

“I need to go.” Regina said not being able to hide the sadness she felt from her voice.

“Ok.” Emma said sounding defeated.

Regina caressed her cheek as a way of saying goodbye and then moved away from her, grabbing hers and Henry’s coats before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

“I’m sorry honey, I was looking for our coats.” She said while she gave Henry his coat so he could put it on before they left City Hall.

“It’s ok mom.” He said with a tired smile.

“Let’s go home.” And taking hold of her son’s hand they left the building.

When Emma came out of the room she just saw the back’s of the two people she loved the most and she felt her heart shrinking inside her chest.

“I didn’t get you today but there is always tomorrow.” She murmured, decided to get what she wanted and what she wants is Regina.

The next morning Emma woke up extra early and went to Belle’s flower shop.

Belle was surprised to see Emma on her shop so early so she immediately asked “Emma did something happen?”

Grinning she said “Not yet but it soon will.” And she quickly informed Belle of her plan to gain Regina.

After the first step on her list was done she called Ruby, Henry and her parents and asked them to join her at the police station. Since it was sunday she knew that Regina was going to be home all day and that just made it easier for what she had planned for the day but first she needed to tell her family and best friend how she felt and she also needed to know what they thought about it, even though their opinion wouldn’t change her mind.

Half an hour later they were all seated and waiting for Emma to stop pacing back and forward and eventually start talking.

David decided to break the silence after ten more minutes had passed “So… Emma are you going to tell us what it’s going on?”

At hearing her father’s voice she stopped pacing and looked at all of them. Taking a deep breath she said “Ok, so here’s the thing, I’m in love and I really need you all to help me win the woman I love.” After speaking her mind she stopped and waited for some kind of reaction that never came.

Getting even more nervous she started scratching the back of her neck before saying “Ok, don’t you all have something to say?”

They all shook their heads and maintained a serious face.

She closed her eyes and said “I’m in love with Regina.”

“Finally.” Ruby said while trying to contain her grin.

“I thought she would never admit it.” Snow said looking at David that just smiled at her.

“It took you long enough.” Henry told her.

She was speechless and she stood there a couple of seconds simply looking at the grinning faces directed at her. When she finally regained her voice she sighed out “You all knew?”

“Duh.” They said in unison.

“Emma, honey, you’ve been head over heels in love with Regina ever since we came back from Neverland. It simply took you two years to finally admit it.” David told her with a comprehensive smile.

“Ok, so will you guys help me?” she asked after taking a deep breath.

“Of course.” Was their answer.

“Nice, so here’s the plan.”

It was 3pm when the doorbell of the 108 Mifflin Street rang for the first time. Regina was sitting on her living room couch reading a book and when the doorbell rang she was surprised because she wasn’t expecting anyone and Henry had taken his key with him and he would only return later at night, so sighing she got up and went to the door.

She was double surprised when she opened the door and saw Belle, smiling at her and holding a red rose in her right hand and a small envelope on her left.

“Belle.” She greeted sounding surprised and confused at the same time.

“Hello Regina. I just came to deliver you this.” And she extended the rose and the envelope so Regina could take them.

Regina looked at the rose than looked back at Belle that gave her a reassuring smile before she finally took the items from her hands.

“Thank you Belle.” She said smiling back. Belle winked at her and left. As she saw Belle leaving, she finally closed the mansion’s door and still smiling she smelled the rose before moving to the living room again. Sitting on the couch and placing the delicate rose by her side she opened the envelope and began reading it.

_Dear Regina,_

_As you can see Belle already knows how I feel about you ;)_

_Like I told you last night I love you and I refuse to let you go. I know that you feel the same for me and I also know that the reasons you think we can’t be together and that this is ‘insane’ are: 1st\- you can’t stop thinking what people will say and 2nd\- you are also worried about how my parents and Henry are going to react and what they will say of us being a couple._

_Today I will prove to you that there is no reason for you to keep denying our love._

_Love,_

_Emma_

“Oh Emma.” she sighed “How I wish I could believe you but they will never accept me as your partner, deeply in their minds I know that I will forever be the Evil Queen no matter what I do for the rest of my life.” She placed the letter on the small table in front of the couch and leaning against the couch once again she took the rose in her hand and brought it closer to her mouth kissing it, getting lost in her thoughts, daydreaming of how amazing it would be to share her life with the blonde.

She was abruptly brought back to planet Earth when her doorbell rang again. She sighed and forced herself out of the couch and went to see who it was at the door this time.

“Ruby?”

“Hi Regina.” The younger brunette said grinning “Just came here to deliver this to you.” And she offered Regina another red rose and a new envelope. Still grinning she said “Enjoy your life Regina.”

Regina was left looking dumbfounded as she stayed frozen at her door holding the rose and the envelope watching as Ruby walked down her pathway. A few seconds later she finally reacted, closing her door and this time sitting on the second step of her staircase. She settled the rose on top of her legs and opened the new letter.

_Dear Regina,_

_According to Ruby there is a bet going on around town. Do you want to know what the bet is about? Well, even if you don’t I’m going to tell you anyway. Are you ready?_

_The honorable citizens of Storybrooke are betting on when we are getting together and let me be specific when I say ‘together’ I mean together as a couple. So when I found out about it I made a bet too, will you help me win it?_

_With all my heart,_

_Emma_

_P.S.: Problem Number 1: being afraid of how the town is going to react to the two of us being a couple solved. They don’t care that you were the Evil Queen anymore, they accept and like you now and most importantly they are rooting for us ;)_

“Oh my god.” She sighed out, smiling while at the same time shaking her head in disbelief. _‘Snow and David will never agree with us being in a relationship’_ she thought. She grabbed the second rose and went to the living room, taking the first one she joined them and her eyes sparkled, her heart beating faster.

“Emma don’t make me dream of you.” She whispered against the rose petals. Sighing and recovering her composure she went to the kitchen and placed the roses in a small vase with water. Looking lovingly at the flowers she couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face “Ah Emma, Emma…” she whispered out.

3:30pm and the doorbell rang again “Is my doorbell going to ring every fifteen minutes?” she asked herself while walking to the door once again. This time when she opened the door she found Henry, her beautiful son smiling brightly at her.

“Henry!” she exclaimed and as she looked better at him she saw that he was also carrying a red rose and an envelope.

“Mom, I really want you to be happy, I love you.” He gave her what he had in his hands and before leaving he hugged her as tightly as he could.

As Regina watched her son walking away from her she couldn’t stop the tear that rolled down her cheek, her son’s words ringing inside her head, her son wanted her to be happy. She closed the door and let her body slide down against it. Sitting on the floor she pressed the rose against her chest and smiled before placing the rose on the floor beside her so she could read the new letter.

_Dear Regina,_

_I couldn’t be happier, our son loves the idea of us being together, he can’t wait for us to finally be a family._

_Always yours,_

_Emma_

_P.S,: Problem Number 2: How will Henry react to us being a happy couple? Problem solved. The kid couldn’t be happier, he even asked me why it took me so long to admit my feelings for you, well now I’ll never stop telling you that I love you._

The tears were now flowing down her cheeks “You are taking away all my excuses to not be with you, I’m afraid of hurting you Emma.” she said hitting her head against the door.

She was cleaning away her tears when the doorbell rang again, she got up and picked up the rose before opening the door.

“Regina.” David said smiling and proudly holding a red rose on his hands.

“David.” She whispered his name nervously.

He cleared his throat and said “Regina I simply want to tell you that you and Emma have my blessing. I know you’ve changed, I’ve seen it happen and all I want is for my daughter and you to finally admit what you feel for one another and live it freely.”

As he gave her the rose she finally managed to stutter out “Thank you David.”

As she closed the door his words kept on repeating in her mind like a broken record all the way to the kitchen where she placed the two roses on the same vase as the others. She had just barely finished her task when the doorbell sounded again. “I think I’m just going to sit by the door.” She said to herself right before opening the door once again.

This time she didn’t even had time to speak because Snow took charge of whatever was going to happen between them next.

“Regina.” Snow greeted as soon as the brunette opened the door and she immediately gave the woman the red rose that she was holding in her hands. “I know that maybe you still think that there is some kind of grudge between us but the truth is that I already completely forgave you. This last year we have been acting more and more like friends and that’s what I want us to be, friends and if on top of that we can be family than I would be even happier. I want you to give yourself a chance to be happy and if my daughter’s happiness is with you than I say that I’m proud that she is in love with you because despite everything you are an amazing woman.”

“Snow, I…” Snow didn’t let her finish because she came closer and hugged the older woman.

“I love you Regina and I want you to be happy and for you to make my daughter happy too. Don’t be afraid of love, live it, enjoy it.” Snow whispered in Regina’s ear.

“I love you too Snow.” she said crying “Thank you for coming and telling me all this things, I really needed it.” she added as she finally responded to Snow’s hug, holding the woman tightly against her.

“Be brave Regina and don’t be afraid to love again.” And with those final words she broke their embrace and left.

Once again she closed the door and sighed “You win Emma, you win my love.”

Not even a full minute had passed when she heard knocking on the door instead of the doorbell ringing. She quickly opened the door and there she was, Emma, with the biggest and brightest smile that she had ever seen. Behind the blonde stood Belle, Ruby, Henry, Snow and David, the five of them holding a new red rose.

“So…” Emma started a little nervous “Problems solved. My parents love you and totally approve our future relationship.” She said while giving a step forward.

“In the beginning I tried to be simply your friend but now that is not enough, my love for you is so big that there is no place I can run to that will make me forget you, my heart beats faster when I’m near you, I can’t hide it anymore, I love you Regina, will you be my girlfriend?”

Regina’s heart was beating so fast that she thought that it was going to jump out of her chest. Looking into Emma’s deep green eyes and seeing the love pouring out of them she completely ignored the audience they had and she jumped, knowing that Emma would catch her, she wrapped her arms around Emma’s neck and her legs around the blonde’s waist.

Smiling widely she said “I love you Emma Swan and yes I want to be your girlfriend.”

Emma grinned like a child before capturing Regina’s lips with her own in a passionate kiss and as they kissed she began spinning them around and as they broke the kiss she screamed “I love you, I love you Regina Mills.”

Regina threw her head back and laughed before saying “I love you more.”

“That is impossible, I definitely love you more.” Emma said grinning before they kissed again.

Once Regina regained her footing again she said “You win Emma.”

“Yeah Regina I win. I won the bet but more importantly I won you, I won your heart and your love and that is what really matters.”


End file.
